


Mustachey Hombres

by The_Obfuscators_Canard



Series: Fanart [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Obfuscators_Canard/pseuds/The_Obfuscators_Canard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I made this with inspiration from "Movember Moon by milkyway".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mustachey Hombres

**Author's Note:**

  * For [milkyway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkyway/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Movember Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033789) by [milkyway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkyway/pseuds/milkyway). 



I loved "Movember Moon" by milkyway. Just the simplest things can yield the greatest results. Stiles' and Derek's willingness in the story was inspiring.

[ ](http://imgur.com/RCR2MhY)


End file.
